The present invention relates to an apparatus for the continuous casting of a plate-like object of predetermined weight or size, such as an anode plate, into open, low-rimmed molds at the periphery of a rotating wheel, the apparatus comprising at least one casting ladle for pouring molten metal into the molds, a feeding member for filling the casting ladle with molten metal between castings, measuring devices for determining the total weight of the casting ladle before and during casting, and control members for regulating the casting cycle on the basis of the measured total weight of the casting ladle.
Previously known apparatus of the above type, e.g. suspended and weighed casting ladles above a continuously rotating casting wheel, have been structurally unsuitable for foundry conditions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a casting apparatus fitted in connection with a continuously rotating casting wheel and using previously known casting and weighing techniques experimented with in practice.
A continuously rotating wheel has certain advantages in terms of casting techniques and apparatus technology, but it also has great drawbacks, e.g. in removing the cast anodes from the wheel. The present invention comprises a practical method of casting flawless plates of a precise weight while the wheel is in continuous rotation.